Christmas in The Springs
by koinekid
Summary: A series of holiday-themed vignettes starring Rodney and Jennifer McKay and in later chapters featuring cameos by SGA and SG-1 regulars. Set in "The Springs," i.e., Colorado Springs, two years post-finale. Chapter Eleven: Opportunities of a Lifetime.
1. Christmas

**Disclaimer:** MGM owns SGA. I own the netbook I'm typing this on and not much else.

**Chapter One:**

**Christmas in The Springs**

**By koinekid**

_Saturday, 24 December 2011_

_2017 MST_

_Colorado Springs, CO_

"Sweetie?" Jennifer McKay set her keys on the counter top and noticed the telephone handset missing from its cradle.

"In here," Rodney called.

Jennifer hung her coat and scarf on the peg by the door, kicked off the high heels that nearly made her trip three times between the car and the kitchen door, and padded barefoot to Rodney's study.

His frantic typing sped up as she entered, and she waited a silent thirty seconds until he tapped Ctrl + S and shut down Word. He swiveled in his chair to face her.

"How was it?"

He meant the medical conference a couple of hours down the road, held over the holidays so the attending physicians had an excuse to knock off early and take in the skiing at Echo Mountain. Living in Colorado, Jennifer thought, _Why not?_ She hadn't been to a conference in years. Now she knew why not; her knocking off early had nothing to do with the skiing. _How was it?_ "Boring."

Rodney pulled her into his lap. The chair had come with armrests, but he'd removed them so he could hold her like this.

She sighed, melting into his arms. "Imagine you had to sit through a high school science lecture."

"That bad?"

"This stuff may be cutting edge on Earth, but where you and I come from, it's old news. Tedious, mentally taxing, boring old news."

He pressed a kiss into her hair, and she made a happy sound. After a moment she opened her eyes and smiled. "What have you been working on?"

"Just watering down a research paper. I'm going to try to get it published."

"Yeah?"

"Figured I should get my name out there again. Won't get that Nobel resting on my laurels."

"Good. You deserve to be recognized by your peers."

"Thought I was supposed to be humble." He tried to fake contrition and failed miserably.

"Not too humble. Then you wouldn't be my Rodney." She snuggled closer. "'Sides, you've been very good lately."

"I was thinking of being bad later." He wiggled his eyebrows and broke out a face-splitting grin. "Unless you're too tired."

"With an offer like that?" She shook her head. "You put on the coffee, I'll hit the shower, and we'll meet in bed in fifteen."

* * *

An hour later, they lay breathless, limbs entangled, on the same queen-sized prescription mattress they'd made love on so many times in Atlantis. The phone on their bedside table rang, and Rodney reached over to check the Caller ID.

"No one important." He switched off the ringer.

Jennifer rubbed his stomach. "Hey, what happened to the handset in the kitchen?"

"Took it into my study. Didn't want to have to get up every time it rang."

"I thought you were getting an extension put in there."

"The guy can't get to us until after the holidays."

"Ah." Sleep threatened to claim her, but there was still something she wanted to talk with him about.

"John called," he said. "His team just got back from P3X-795, and he wants to have dinner later this week. I told him Thursday because you're not on call."

"Perfect. Tell him to bring what's-her-name."

"Already did. Oh, and your dad called. He and Cheryl wish us a Happy Christmas."

Jennifer made a face.

"I thought you were going to take it easy on his girlfriend."

"And to her face I will. Behind her back is my time."

Rodney chuckled. "Your restraint is impressive, Mrs. McKay. Well, then, shall we retire for the evening?"

"Not yet."

"No?" He noted the excitement in her eyes. "We do have an early day tomorrow, but if this is headed where I think it's headed, I'm willing to sleep in."

Jennifer gasped. "We just did that. You really are incorrigible."

He shrugged.

"I got you something," she said.

Rodney grinned. "I should hope so. It is Christmas."

She swatted him, and he caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each knuckle individually. Groaning from the attention, Jennifer carefully extracted her hand and reached for the silk robe Rodney had given her for her birthday. He shook his head.

With a theatrical sigh, she put the robe back. Secretly, it thrilled her to remain naked for him. She slinked across the room, conscious of his eyes watching her every move.

From the top drawer of the bureau, she removed a small wrapped box. "I know it's not Christmas for another...oh, two hours and change. But I'd like you to open it now."

He held the box to his ear and shook it. Receiving an annoyed look from his wife, Rodney tore into the paper. Inside he found a white and lavender piece of plastic roughly the size of an oral thermometer.

Years spent conversing with his physician wife had not made him a medical expert. Still, he knew what this was. The initials "e.p.t." emblazoned on it didn't hurt either.

"The plus sign – does that mean?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes. "I confirmed with Dr. Lambert this morning."

"Jen, I..." He pulled her into his arms and pressed the gentlest kiss he could manage to her lips.

"Are you happy?"

Worry creased her brow, and Rodney realized Jennifer genuinely did not know how he'd answer. It broke his heart a little to put her through such worry. It couldn't be good for the baby.

"Ecstatic," he said. "Jubilant, rapturous, thrilled. "

His words eased her mind, and with each synonym the worry lines diminished and that pretty pixie smile he'd fallen in love with grew.

"I'm also scared out of my mind." Seeing the worry threaten to return, he quickly amended, "but the happiness and my confidence in you and in our love is driving that fear away. I'm very, very excited to be sharing this adventure with you."

Her fear evaporated when he placed a rough hand to her flat tummy. "You can't feel her yet, Rodney."

"Her?"

"Or him."

"Well, then, I'm just practicing," he said. "Over the next nine months, dozens of people will want to feel your stomach. I'm just making sure I get my fill first."

"Silly man." Jennifer kissed him and laid her head against his shoulder. Seized with sudden mirth, she added, "Merry Christmas, Daddy."

Rodney, completely serious, replied, "Merry Christmas, Mum."

_**Next: Valentine's Day**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.  
**_


	2. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; I do not.

**Note 1:** Bask in the warm glow of too many pop culture references.

**Note 2:** Previously posted independently, now consolidated.

**Chapter Two:**

**Valentine's Day in The Springs**

**By koinekid**

_Tuesday, 14 February 2012_

_2152 MST_

_Colorado Springs, CO_

"Not your type of movie, sweetheart?" Jennifer McKay nestled into the crook of her husband's arm, admiring how his new eyeglasses accentuated his handsome profile. She'd never told him, but glasses were a big turn-on of hers.

"Let's see." Rodney pressed the INFO button on the satellite remote and read the description out loud: "A fairytale princes is sent to our world by an evil queen and begins to change her views on life and love after meeting a handsome lawyer. Can a storybook view of romance survive in the real world?" (*****) Rodney raised a brow, and Jennifer couldn't help laughing at his expression.

After dinner and slow dancing at a much too expensive restaurant, it was back home for presents: a diamond bracelet for her, a signed first edition of _The Feynman Lectures_ for him, and for both a half hour of fun in the bedroom. They'd just settled in on the big comfy couch in the living room, and Rodney had begun channel surfing, when Jennifer spotted _Enchanted_ on the program guide. He groaned when she pointed it out.

"Could be worse," Rodney said. "At least it isn't _Twilight."_

"I told you the books were better."

"And when they too come with a humorous commentary by the makers of Mystery Science Theater 3000, I will read them. Not before, my love."

"What if your daughter begs you to read them to her?" Jennifer caressed her stomach. At eight weeks the anticipated/dreaded baby bump had not yet appeared.

"Then I will tell Lizzie that I've misplaced my glasses."

"And when she points out your two backup pairs or the sports goggles in your gym bag?"

Rodney tapped his chin thoughtfully then leaned forward to address Jennifer's stomach. "Lizzie, sweetie, Mum has been looking forward to reading the sparkly vampire story to you all day. Can you wait another hour?" He sat up, looking smug.

"So, you're not going to read to your kid?" Jennifer was appalled. Was this the man who on Christmas Eve could barely contain his excitement over sharing the adventure of parenting with her, who had endured John's merciless teasing when caught reading _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ over lunch? Had the novelty worn off already?

"Of course I'll read to our child." Rodney stroked her hair. "And play with our child, teach her to walk, him to ride a bike – you know, once I figure out how to do that myself. I'd just prefer to leave all literature containing sparkly vampires and werewolves with perms to my lovely and capable bride."

"Right." She drew out the word in mock disbelief.

"And beautiful. Did I mention beautiful?"

Despite her best efforts, a smile lit up her face. "You know where flattery will get you."

"Back into the bedroom?"

"Not until the movie's over."

"Fine, _Enchanted _it is." He rested a hand on her belly, renewing his weeks-old promise to get his fill of touching her stomach before friends, family, and strangers started in. "I hope you'll forgive me if I pay more attention to you than the movie."

She covered his hand with her own. "Deal."

"Does this movie have any car chases or sword fights?"

"We've seen it together, Rodney. Remember? Movie night on Atlantis, right after the city splashed down in the Bay?"

He shrugged. "Wait, was that the early Valentine's Day movie night? I wasn't exactly focused on the screen."

"Neither was anyone else. You know, that was the first time you kissed me in public on Atlantis."

"Well, the lights were dimmed, and no one could see." A few years ago, Rodney would have gotten tongue-tied trying to rescind his statement, to assure her that he wasn't embarrassed by being with her – quite the opposite. He just didn't think public displays of affection were appropriate for two department heads. And at the time a small part of him, long since banished by this remarkable woman, still thought she might be embarrassed to be seen kissing him.

Light glinted in Jennifer's eyes. "Oh, people could see. You do not want to know the trouble I went to keeping Chuck and Amelia quiet. All because you didn't want anyone to gossip about us making out."

"We were hardly making out," Rodney said. "It was a little kissing, some light stroking..."

"I put my tongue in your ear." She demonstrated, and he shivered.

"That was three years ago. How do you remember all the details?"

"You married a sentimental genius, my dear. The first time my husband made out with me in public is a memory worth hanging on to."

"The movie's starting. Maybe we should..." Blushing, Rodney gestured toward the screen. Jennifer kept her eyes on him.

"You know, Rodney. I don't recall approving the nickname you gave our daughter." She planted a hand on her hip and frowned comically.

He grinned at her playfulness. After five years of careful study, he bragged that he could accurately gauge her moods a full thirty percent of the time. Playful was one of his favorites. "How about _Beth_?"

"Come on, smartypants, get creative."

"Okay, nicknames for Elizabeth. There's _Ellie_."

"Hmm, not bad." A kiss was his reward.

"_Zee_."

"Ah, very artsy. I like."

He liked what she did in response. When he regained his wits, he suggested _Bebe_, which she hated, _Leelee_, which she hated even more, and _Eliza_, which they both hated. "So, _Ellie_ or _Zee_," he concluded.

She shrugged. "Or _Lizzie_. I like that one."

His mouth dropped. "You're awful."

"Rodney, you wound me."

"Then I'll have to kiss it and make it better." Their attention wavered, and they missed the opening minutes of the film, only refocusing on the screen after Princess Giselle emerged into Times Square. When the princess met Patrick Dempsey for the first time, Rodney said, "How long until we know if we're having a girl?"

"Two or three more months by ultrasound," Jennifer said. "There's a couple of blood tests that could tell us now if you're dying to know."

"I'll get our coats," he joked. "After the movie, of course."

"Of course."

"Do you want to know the sex?" Rodney said. "We haven't really discussed it."

"Sure, I'd hate to spend the next seven months calling the kid _Elizabeth_ only to have _her_ pop out a _him_."

Rodney shook his head. "I swear that's what my parents did."

Jennifer barked a laugh. "Well, you're the manliest Meredith I've ever heard of."

"Really?" Rodney said. "I think there's a Meredith on the Canadian Olympic team that could challenge that. They say she's quite the runner."

Jennifer snuggled closer. "Well, you're man enough for me, and that should tell you something because my demands are exacting. And you've never failed to meet a one."

Rodney basked in the love shining from her eyes. Dramatically, he removed his glasses and thrust out his chin. "How can I fail? When I'm with you, I feel like Superman."

(*****) Movie summary adapted from the Internet Movie Database

_**Next: St. Patrick's Day**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.  
**_


	3. St Patrick's Day

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Note:** A little late perhaps, but here it is.

**Chapter Three:**

**St. Patrick's Day in The Springs**

**By koinekid**

_Saturday, 17 March 2012_

_0918 MDT_

_Colorado Springs, CO_

The aroma of strong coffee drew Jennifer McKay up the stairs, down the hall, and into the unfinished nursery. Giving up caffeine was the toughest challenge of her early pregnancy, but she hadn't tasted a drop since the beginning of the year. Now, nearing the end of her first trimester, food cravings had replaced nausea as her most potent intestinal hardship and left the young woman powerless to resist her favorite morning beverage.

"Sweetie, you in here?" Denying herself was so much easier with Rodney holding her and reciting from his copious list of food allergies. His forgoing orange juice and yogurt under the threat of anaphylaxis made her sacrifice for the health of their child seem paltry by comparison. And yet...

Jennifer's eyes roved over the nursery in search of that enticing scent, a task made easier since all the furniture had been moved to the center of the room in preparation for painting. She groaned. Atop the chest of drawers, left unattended by her darling husband and part-time conscience, set a tall steaming mug of ambrosia. Colombian blend. Light cream. One teaspoon Splenda.

_Damn it. _

Warmth flowed into her hands as she lifted the mug and held it beneath her nose. Inhaling, she nearly wept. "Rodney, where are you?"

"Right here, Jennifer. What's—? Ah." Her husband stood in the doorway clutching a hammer and an armload of canvas drop cloths. Apprehension on his face gave way to relief as he discerned her predicament. "Is that all? You scared me."

Jennifer frowned at the hammer. "And your reaction to fear was to clobber me?"

"Obviously not." He deposited his tools on the changing table. "Found a loose nail in the moulding when I moved the crib. Sorry I left the _kryptonite_ setting out. Won't happen again, I promise."

Relinquishing the mug, she leaned into him, sighing as his sturdy arms encircled her. "Lemonade," he whispered, "soft drinks, mayonnaise."

"Mmm, baby, you always know what to say."

Her resolve buckled when he tilted her chin upward to claim a kiss, and she tasted a hint of the bitter brew on his tongue. "Still," she said,"_a little_ caffeine is probably okay."

Rodney shrugged. "You're the physician. If you think so—"

"Rodney, you need to be my rock."

"All right, absolutely no coffee. I'll even drink my morning cup at work from now on."

"Thank you." She kissed him again. One last hit for the junkie.

"I was kind of hoping you'd let me off the hook on that one," Rodney confided, then at her injured look, quickly added, "No, no, happy to do it. Bill will have to suck it up and deal with my bad moods."

"Because you're ordinarily so cheerful and sunny?" she quipped.

"Since I met you, yeah." He lowered a hand to pinch her bottom.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you're not wearing green. And those are the rules today."

"Careful, handsome, you're not wearing green either." Jennifer reached beneath his tee shirt and delivered a playful squeeze to his love handle. She pouted when she realized how rapidly he was losing weight. Those gym visits were paying off.

"Am too," he returned. "Just not anywhere that's visible."

"Oh?"

"I'll show you later. If you're good."

"How about now?"

"Now, we paint. Open the windows, and I'll start masking the walls."

"Fine." Jennifer stuck out her tongue. "But just so you know, I might not be in the mood later."

Rodney grinned and took a long swig of coffee. "Ah, delicious."

* * *

Light streamed through the south-facing window, and though they hadn't quite finished the first coat, Rodney consented to lie beside her and let the midday sun warm their bodies. Contentment settled over her, and Jennifer wanted nothing more than to lie here with this man with her head on his shoulder and their clasped hands upon her belly forever. Never deeply religious, she still held out a slim hope for the existence of heaven. Odd that she found it on the second floor of her own home.

All good things must end, and Jennifer ended this on her own terms. Lifting her head, she strained her neck to reach him. Recognizing her intention, Rodney met her halfway. Their kiss started off shyly like two teenagers on their first date. Passionate kisses didn't seem appropriate in heaven, she supposed, but reticence soon vanished, and their tongues met. The coffee flavor had faded, and Jennifer tasted only him. Pure 1968 vintage McKay. Her favorite.

They ended up stretched out, facing one another, his hand resting on the flare of her hip. The first of her pregnancy weight had shown up there, thickening her hips and making her feel – if not look – bottom heavy. But Rodney seemed to take to her changing figure, and that made her happy. The look in his eyes made her wonder. "If you're thinking of pinching me again, don't."

Rodney chuckled. "No, just reminding myself to make sure you wear green when we go out tonight."

"Why's that?" As if she didn't know.

"'Cause if you look this great in sweat pants, imagine what a town full of soldiers will make of you in jeans."

Though Jennifer flushed with pride at the compliment, her Midwestern upbringing demanded she play it down. "That's sweet of you to say, but all my jeans are getting a _lit-tle_ tight these days."

"Kind of what I meant. You—" Another kiss cut him off.

"Just keeping you from wrecking a perfectly good compliment, dear." Jennifer giggled. "So, who's going to be there tonight to see me in my sensible slacks?"

"Spoilsport," Rodney muttered. "Let's see: John, Ronon, a couple of bimbos probably, and Carson."

Jennifer shot up. "Carson's back?"

Rodney groaned. "He got in yesterday. It was supposed to be a surprise."

Jennifer was too excited to see her mentor again to worry about that. "You didn't tell him, did you? About the name we chose?"

"Give me _some_ credit." Rodney shook his head.

"Good, we'll tell him tonight."

"Sounds like a plan." Rodney stood and pulled Jennifer to her feet. "But first, we finish painting."

She considered their progress with a critical eye. "You don't think the color's too on the nose?"

"It's our first kid. We're allowed to be a little traditional."

"Granted, but isn't this too traditional?"

Rodney shrugged. "Nah, my sister's room was _pink_."

"And I suppose yours was—?"

"Gray." He crouched to retrieve a paint roller. "I hated it. I want our son to have the best."

"Hear that, kiddo?" Jennifer rubbed her stomach. "Daddy loves you very much."

"Sure do," Rodney said. "And Mum is stalling."

Smirking, she picked up her own roller and dipped it into the paint tray. Green might be the color of the day for everyone else in Colorado Springs, but for Rodney McKay and his wife Jennifer, it was bright blue. "You're right, honey," she said. "Nathaniel Carson McKay is going to love this."

_**Next: Easter**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	4. Easter

**Disclaimer:** MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Note:** Thanks to **DaniWilder**. She knows why. Thanks also to the reviewers. Ultimately, you're the reason the Kid writes.

**Note 2:** The astute reader might point out that the Easter season was four days ended by the time the author posted this newest update, or three days for those readers in localities that celebrate Easter Monday. Granted, yet if you'll notice Easter in 2012 – the year wherein this story takes place – is on 8 April. Thus, the story has actually been posted a day early.

**Chapter Four:**

**Easter in The Springs**

**by koinekid**

_Sunday, 8 April 2012_

_1536 MDT_

_Colorado Springs, CO_

As his primary care physician, Jennifer McKay had treated her future husband for injuries as mild as splinters and as severe as a collapsed lung. She'd extracted bullets, reset broken bones, performed brain surgery on him in a damp cave for God's sake. Before all that, during her predecessor's tenure, an Ancient machine rewrote Rodney's genetic code. Twice. Given such a storied medical history, it should be no wonder how seriously her man took the health and safety of their unborn child.

Returning home from the hospital and finding Rodney baby proofing away yet another danger always reminded Jennifer of her good fortune in selecting him as her partner. Already, cabinets were locked to prevent baby's access to dangerous chemicals, outlets were plugged to protect him from electric shock, and doorknob covers denied him entrance to parent-only rooms.

It was driving Jennifer nuts.

Subtle hints that perhaps Rodney could postpone his efforts until after Nathaniel, five months from birth, learned to crawl were roundly ignored. Still, Jennifer decided to count her blessings. Better an overly enthusiastic dad that a neglectful one. She could deal with the locks on the cabinets. Press the center, and they pop open. Same with the outlet plugs. And the doorknobs turned as usual when you squeezed the plastic covers.

This latest baby proofing wonder, though, was intolerable. A toilet lock? Honestly, shouldn't one of the baby books he'd been poring over have told him never to deny a pregnant woman access to her toilet?

"Rodney!"

Receiving no answer, Jennifer tugged on the plastic arm. It wouldn't budge. She debated pulling harder, but the suction cups didn't look all that sturdy. If they gave way and she tumbled backwards into the tub... _Oh, God. Nate.___Rationality deserted her, and panic had Jennifer convinced that the mere thought of falling might cause it to happen. Legs shaking, she lowered herself to the floor_._

"You didn't fall," she whispered. "Nate is fine." But the tears wouldn't stop. Stroking her belly to regain her calm only increased the pressure on her bladder and underscored her predicament. Sobs shook her tiny frame, and she cursed the hormones that were to blame for her mood swings. _Damn you, progesterone. Wonderful progesterone that prepared my body to host this beautiful baby boy._ She cried harder.

After a brief knock the door opened, and Jennifer raised a piteous glance to meet her husband's. When he knelt beside her, she clutched at Rodney's torso with a ferocity that had to be painful. He didn't complain, nor did he shush her, but rubbed her back and murmured reassurances until she quieted on her own. Then, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I..." Telling the truth would start her crying again. Lamely, half expecting to see him look at her like she was an idiot, she gestured to the toilet. "I have to pee."

"Okay. Just pull the latch, lift the arm, and swing." Concern, not disdain, filled his eyes as he demonstrated. "See? Real simple."

"Rod, it..." Fresh tears slid down her cheeks. Progesterone's revenge at its slight. "Why did you even put that stupid thing up? It's too damn early."

He kissed her cheek. "I'll take it down, save it for when we need it."

"A year from now?" Jennifer tried to signal her joke with a smile, but only managed a very weak upturning of one corner of her mouth. It was enough.

Rodney grinned. "Come on, I'll help you up."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jennifer found Rodney in the bedroom mounting an LCD display on the wall opposite the bed. Anger flared, but she tamped it down. He'd been so understanding today. No way would she bite his head off over this. Not without getting all the facts first. "Honey?"

A gentle kiss and caress of her belly greeted her. The order – kiss first – pleased her. Lately, it had been the reverse, leaving her a little jealous of the baby in her womb.

"You're just in time for the test run." Rodney plopped onto the bed and patted the spot beside him.

"Test run?" Jennifer snuggled up to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck. "This doesn't feel like a new mattress."

Rodney laughed. "Not that kind of test run, though I won't complain if you're up for it later. I meant this." He reached past her to snag a remote control from the bedside table. After a moment's consideration, he handed it over.

Jennifer expelled a breath. "Rodney, we discussed this. A television in the bedroom?"

"It's not a TV, Jen. Just try it."

Dutifully, she obeyed and was thrilled when she did. "That's the nursery."

Rodney nodded. "Feeds from cameras in each corner are routed through our server, encrypted, and transmitted directly to one of three monitors located strategically throughout the house. Here, the kitchen, and the living room." His voice took on the quality of a game show announcer. "May I present you with your baby monitor, Mrs. McKay?"

"A baby monitor on steroids. Oh, Rodney, you wonderful man." She pressed her lips to his as ferociously as she'd clung to him earlier. _I'm sorry,_ the embrace said. _And I love you. And _–"Is that music?"

"No baby monitor would be complete without sound. I left a radio on for the test. So, do you like your Easter present?"

Wiggling her eyebrows, she drew him in for another kiss. "Rod, I'm up for it now."

* * *

Jennifer shivered when Rodney blew warm breath across the back of her neck. His firm grip prevented her wriggling away until he finished teasing her. Once he relented, she rolled over to face him.

"Sorry I snapped at you earlier. Forgive me?"

"There's a person growing inside of you, Jen. If you need to take your frustration out on someone, I'm here for you. Any time."

"Ohhh." Jennifer teared up again, and though these tears expressed her happiness, she decided she'd had enough crying for one day. Change of subject, then. "What made you think of a baby monitor for Easter?"

Rodney shrugged. "I don't really know the protocol for Easter gifts. Other than chocolate and eggs, I mean."

Jennifer pouted. "I can't have chocolate."

"And while eggs are good for Nate's memory, they're not terribly romantic."

"So, that's why you've been shoveling eggs down my throat lately."

Rodney nodded. "I suppose I could have gotten you a new lacy, pastel dress."

"Good thing you didn't." Jennifer snorted. "I might have had one of my convenient mood swings and shoved it back in your face. Frou-frou is not my style, sweetheart. Besides, I have everything I'll ever need here" – Jennifer touched her stomach – "and here" – she touched his heart.

"So, you don't want me to run out and pick up an egg-dyeing kit?"

"What I want is for you to lie here with me and talk to your son. Send him your positive intentions."

Rodney shook his head. "You don't believe in any of that mystic hoodoo?"

"No," she allowed, "but it calms me when you do it."

"Hey, Nate," Rodney said,."Let me tell you a story: There was once a girl named Bella and a sparkly teen vampire named Edward."

Jennifer just managed to cuff him on the arm and tell him to shut up before dissolving into giggles.

_**Next: Mother's Day**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.  
**_


	5. Mother's Day

_Whatever else is unsure in this stinking dunghill of a world a mother's love is not._

_-James Joyce_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Note:** DaniWilder suggested Teyla's inclusion in this scenario. Much thanks.

**Chapter Five:**

**Mother's Day in The Springs**

**by koinekid**

_Sunday, 13 May 2012_

_1042 MDT_

_Colorado Springs, CO_

It was official; Jennifer McKay could not stop smiling. And why should she? The expectant mother had plenty to smile about. Not only was she married to a brilliant, successful, devilishly good-looking man who adored her, whose mere presence sent a thrill racing along her spine (and whose touch did so much more). But also, though Rodney was absent today, two of her dearest friends were in town to enjoy Mother's Day with her.

When Jennifer called to lament the emergency that had taken her husband off world for the week, her beloved sister-in-law jettisoned her own holiday plans and hopped on the first flight out of Vancouver to be with her. _No woman should spend her first Mother's Day alone, _Jeannie declared in a tone that brooked no refusal. _Kaleb, Maddie, and I will be there tomorrow._

Given the option, Jennifer would not have refused. A reduced workload at the hospital thanks to her pregnancy meant she had time to feel Rodney's absence more acutely. She was grateful for her family's company, and having a child around the house was a sometimes pleasant, sometimes aggravating reminder of things to come.

_In town_ might be too limited a phrase to describe her second, inter-galactic visitor, Teyla Emmagan. The Pegasus Galaxy's unofficial ambassador to Earth had gated in to observe the planet's wonderfully strange custom of setting aside a day to celebrate motherhood. Though Teyla had arranged for sleeping quarters at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex, she gladly accepted Jennifer's offer to join her and Jeannie for brunch.

And it was at brunch where the event occurred that really had Jennifer smiling. It was a little thing, she supposed, but to a young woman who had seen the fates of entire worlds decided in the span of a heartbeat, the little things often proved the most precious.

* * *

Teyla speared a cherry tomato with her salad fork. When next she spoke, her cheeks briefly took on the fruit's reddish hue. "Rodney is looking rather trim these days."

Jennifer noted the blush and filed it away. If Rodney was exceptionally good, she might tell him that the hottest girl in Pegasus appreciated his new physique. Probably not. Jennifer grinned. "Do you have a crush on my husband, Teyla?"

The Athosian's mouth dropped. "Certainly not. Rodney is like a brother to me, and you like a sister. I would never—"

"_Methinks the lady doth protest too much_," Jeannie interjected. "But seriously, Jen, what gives? Mer hasn't been this thin since high school. He's not sick, is he?"

"He's far too _energetic_ to be sick." Jennifer winked.

Not a valid medical opinion, but Jennifer's innuendo had its intended effect. Jeannie screwed up her face in disgust. "Eww, this is my brother we're talking about."

Jennifer laughed a good while. "Rodney just started working out one day. Says he found a gym near the coffee shop he likes."

"Are there not workout facilities at Star – at his place of employment?" Teyla said.

Jeannie peered over her water glass. "It's easier to ogle the pretty girls when you're anonymous."

"Funny," Jennifer returned.

"Well, it's about time he got into shape," Jeannie said. "With a pretty wife like you at home."

"If my husband wants to better his health, I'll support him one hundred percent." Jennifer shook her head. "But I've never had a problem with his body. He makes me feel warm and safe and secure...and you don't want to hear any of this."

"It's very sweet, Jennifer." Teyla smiled.

"Yet disturbing," Jeannie offered.

Surrogate sister and sister-in-law exchanged a look that had Jennifer raising a brow.

"Jeannie tells me that mothers customarily receive gifts from their husbands and children on this day," Teyla said. "May I ask what Rodney gave you?"

Jennifer frowned. What were these two up to? "I don't know yet."

"Don't tell me Mer left without giving you your gift."

"No, it's on our bureau at home," Jennifer said. "I don't want to open it without him."

"So sentimental." Jeannie turned to Teyla. "Did Jen ever tell you how she let Mer know she was pregnant? She wrapped up the pregnancy test like a gift. Very romantic, I think."

Teyla over-enthusiastically nodded her agreement.

"Well," Jeannie continued. "My darling brother has taken a page from the Jennifer K. McKay book of romance. You see—"

Jennifer snorted. "Does this stage production have a point?"

"That your husband loves you enough to annoy the living hell out of his baby sister." Jeannie dug into her purse. "Did you know he was obsessing all month over what to get you? _Should I buy her something for the kid? Or something just for her? How do I top what I got her for Easter?_ He called me six times."

"Six times in a month isn't so bad," Jennifer said.

"In a week, Jen. He spent the first three weeks trying to figure it out himself." Jeannie clucked her tongue. "Rookie mistake."

She laid two items on the table. The first was her smart phone; the second was the gift Jennifer distinctly remembered leaving atop her bureau.

Jennifer frowned. "So, you told him what to get me?"

"No, dear one." Jeannie tapped the power button on the phone, and the screen lit up, revealing her brother's bespectacled visage. "I simply weeded out the really stupid ideas."

Hope surged within Jennifer that what she was seeing was a live feed. Of course she knew it wasn't. Instantaneous communication across vast distances in space was scientific fact for members of the Stargate Program, but so far as she knew, cell phones that could accomplish the task remained in the realm of science fiction (and would unless Rodney ever set his mind to their development).

"I got the e-mail right before we left." Jeannie said. "Mer wanted you to watch the video before you opened your gift."

Jenifer pressed play. The video lasted barely two minutes, but tears streamed down her face before it was over.

"Hi, Jennifer," Video Rodney said. The black ABU he wore brought their years in Atlantis to mind. For a moment she missed the adventure and excitement of the city where she'd fallen hopelessly in love. But she'd taken the best part of the city with her when she left.

Rodney continued: "I wish I could be there to see you open your gift. I was debating whether to go expensive or sentimental. I think you'll figure out which direction I went." He laughed. "Hope I made the right call. If not, blame Jeannie."

"Hey," Rodney's sister said across the table.

Jennifer snickered and shushed her.

Video Rodney was tapping his watch and silently counting. "Has she finished complaining yet?" He continued his corny comedy routine a few moments longer, then finished up. "Happy Mother's Day, Jennifer. Give Nate a hug for me, and tell him Dad loves him. He already knows Mum...sorry, _Mom_ does. I love you, Jennifer. See you soon."

At Jeannie and Teyla's prompting, Jennifer unwrapped the gift. What she found inside the box made her cry harder. Deep breaths helped her avoid bawling until she managed to bring herself under control. But Jeannie's hug and _I love you, sis_ threatened to undo that progress.

Jennifer was dabbing at her eyes when their server returned. He'd kept a respectful distance while the ladies had their moment, and Jennifer reminded herself to leave an extra big tip as thanks. She noticed a wedding band on his finger, and it saddened her that somewhere his young wife was spending her Mother's Day without him.

"May I offer you ladies some dessert?" he said.

Jennifer meant to decline until the server explained the restaurant's Mother's Day special: free dessert for any mother who brought a picture of her child with her. That was no problem for Jeannie whose phone's memory card was full of images of Madison nor for Teyla who always had a picture of Torren close at hand nowadays. Nor was it a problem for Jennifer thanks to Rodney's gift.

Hands trembling, she held up an elegant silver picture frame. Mounted beneath the glass was a high-res print of her latest sonogram.

"This is my son," she said. "I'm a mom."

And just then, sitting as an equal with two of the most capable, caring parents she'd ever met, Jennifer felt like a mother – _really_ felt like one – for the very first time. She couldn't stop smiling.

And half a galaxy away, she had to believe, Rodney was smiling too.

**_Next: Father's Day_**

**_Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.  
_**


	6. Father's Day

_"Nobody ever asks a father how he manages to combine marriage and a career." _

_-Sam Ewing_

_"A man's desire for a son is usually nothing but the wish to duplicate himself in order that such a remarkable pattern may not be lost to the world."_

_-Helen Rowland  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT

**Note: **Twenty points to anyone who can identify the restaurant in question.

**Chapter Six:**

**Father's Day in The Springs **

**(version 2.0)  
**

**by koinekid**

_Sunday, 17 June 2012_

_0748 MDT_

_Colorado Springs, CO_

Orange sunlight glinted off the glass door as Rodney McKay paused to calculate his chances of dragging the older man back to the car without causing a scene. Spying two of The Springs' finest in a booth through the front window, Rodney reconsidered. The last thing Jennifer needed on the cusp of her third trimester was to be hauled out of bed to bail her husband and father out of jail. Again.

"Why are we here, Ian?"

"Besides the fact that this is the greatest restaurant on God's green earth?" Ian Keller grinned as broadly as the cartoon star in the door's painted-on logo.

Rodney refused to hide his disgust. "It's a fast-food chain."

"Bacon." Ian answered his own question. "Can't start the day without it, and you didn't have any in that sorry excuse for a kitchen."

"The smell makes Jennifer sick. And didn't you promise her you'd eat healthy on this trip?"

"C'mon, Rodney, live a little."

"Says the man who suffered his _second _heart attack the day before I met him." (*****)

"We're holding up the line, smart ass." Ian ushered Rodney through the door. "And it was a cardiac episode, thank you very much."

Visions of a triple bypass danced in Rodney's head as he scanned the menu boards. Despite Ian's hearty endorsement of the blueberry biscuit, nothing on the pictographic menu appeared particularly healthful. Perhaps if Rodney stared long enough whole wheat bagels and egg-white omelets would materialize between the double sausage and egg and the biscuits and gravy. He sighed. _A man can dream._

Settling on a chicken biscuit in hopes that at least the protein would do him good, Rodney paid for their food, picked up the tray, and stalked away to claim one of the last remaining booths in the crowded dining area.

"Decaf or regular?"Ian slid into the booth and set two coffees on the table. To his evident shock, Rodney chose the decaf.

"Trying to cut back," he explained. Opening the paper wrapper surrounding his breakfast, he discarded the biscuit and patted down the breaded chicken with napkin after napkin.

"The grease is gone, boy," Ian said after a minute. "What you're soaking up now is called _flavor_."

"I'm just trying to eat healthy." Rodney reached for another napkin.

Ian moved the dispenser out of reach. "Jenny isn't here right now. Unless you think the fry cook is spying for her, you can ease up on the diet. Scout's honor, I won't tell."

"Why does everyone assume Jennifer forced me into this?" Rodney said. "I'm dieting on my own."

"Right, and the three years I spent bacon-free and miserable in the early nineties had nothing to do with my daughter's stubbornness."

"She'd lost a parent," Rodney snapped. "She didn't want to lose another."

Anger flared in Ian's eyes, and Rodney deflated. He should have known better than to bring up Jennifer's late mother. Only once since Rodney met him had Ian spoken at length about Mrs. Keller, and that was during a toast at the McKays' wedding.

"Ian, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"You're still a young man, Rodney." Understanding tempered Ian's fiery gaze. He smiled that half-smile of commiseration that Rodney recognized from Jennifer's many attempts to comfort him over the years. "You've got a long life ahead of you."

_Trust a single parent to cut to the heart of the issue._ Rodney frowned. "How old were you when Jennifer graduated high school? Forty? I'll be in my sixties."

"Or just shy of 'em if Nate turns out to be a smart as you and Jenny." Ian sounded like a proud grandpa already.

Rodney shook his head. "No, we won't push him. Nate can graduate at his own pace. Elizabeth too."

"Elizabeth?"

"Jennifer is thrilled we're having a boy, but I know she wants a daughter too. So, I imagine we'll try again in a few years." Rodney sighed. "By the time _she _graduates, I'll be pushing seventy – if I last that long."

"You have to do what you can in the time you have." Ian smiled sadly. "No father can guarantee another day for himself...or his wife."

"Maybe not, but I can better my odds. And I'll do everything I can to keep Jennifer from having to raise our kids alone."

A moment's consideration, and Ian slid the napkin dispenser across the table. "You're a good man, Rodney, and I'm glad Jenny found you."

When Rodney managed to speak, it was with a tight voice. "Thank you, Ian." He wanted to say more but thought it best to let the moment reach its natural end. Smiling to himself, he went back to patting down his now dry chicken filet.

"Hey, how's Cheryl?" he said. "Wasn't she supposed to make the trip with you?"

"She had a work conflict. Actually, she wanted to come down on Mother's Day when I told her you'd be out of town." Ian laughed at Rodney's horrified expression. "Good thing I talked her out of it, huh?"

"Very good," Rodney said. "No offense."

"Hmm, none taken. Cheryl is a handful."

"True, but I think Jennifer's starting to warm up to her."

"Yeah?" Ian said.

"They've developed a common interest: keeping your cholesterol in check."

Ian groaned. "You won't tell Jenny about this little excursion, will you?"

Rodney grinned. "Scout's honor."

* * *

Jennifer McKay resisted the urge to open her eyes. If she did, Rodney might stop kissing her. He did when her lips betrayed her and started kissing him back.

"I know you're awake," he whispered.

"Am not. Kiss me again."

He pressed his lips to the tip of her nose. "Good morning, beautiful."

Jennifer crinkled her nose. "You smell like bacon."

Rodney chuckled. "I was hoping for _Good morning_ or _Happy Father's Day_, but at least you're thinking of me."

Grinning, she opened her eyes. Indeed, she had been thinking of him. Though she'd been awake for half an hour – long enough to brush her teeth and hair and start breakfast – as soon as she heard Rodney pull into the driveway, Jennifer lay on their bed and arranged herself in what he affectionately called her Sleeping Beauty pose: hands clasped upon her breast, hair fanned out on the pillow to form a halo around her head, lips puckered to await the kiss of her handsome, blue-eyed prince. And it worked. Powerless to resist her charms, Rodney knelt by their bed toying with a lock of her hair.

_Six months pregnant and you've still got it, baby!_

"Happy Father's Day, sweetheart." Jennifer pulled him in for a lingering kiss. Lightheaded, she collapsed onto the pillow. "You still smell like bacon."

"Sorry. Your dad...was kind enough to let me indulge a craving. You know about those, right?"

"Do not tease the pregnant woman."

"I'll take better care of myself in the future, I promise."

"You're a beanpole, Rodney." Jennifer patted his stomach. "You've earned the right to indulge. But Dad knows better, and _you_ know better than to lie to me."

Rodney spluttered. "I'm not. How did you—?"

"Please. If it can clog your arteries, my dad will be first in line to try it." She leaned past Rodney to glance toward the door. "Isn't that right, Dad?"

Ian stood in the doorway arms crossed.

Jennifer planted her hands on her hips, her reclining position doing nothing to diminish the pose's chilling effect. "I'm calling Cheryl. Between the two of us, we'll have your cholesterol down in no time."

Rodney laughed out loud, and Ian's face dissolved into a scowl. "I liked it better when you and Cheryl didn't get along." He turned, and his grumbling receded down the hall.

"What's so funny?" Jennifer slipped her hand into Rodney's.

He shrugged. "Private joke."

"Fine, keep your secret." Her pixie smile expanded to cover her entire face. "I got you something."

"Where have I heard those words before?" Rodney grinned.

"It's on the bureau. Go get it, will ya?"

"If you insist." One more kiss, and he stood.

* * *

Rodney had spotted the gift as soon as he entered but at the time had been far more interested in embracing his wife. The gift rested next to the silver picture frame he'd given Jennifer for Mother's Day. The ultrasound printout beneath the glass had been replaced with their wedding photo. In it Rodney was thirty pounds heavier. Rubbing his stomach, he thought on Ian's words. _No father can guarantee himself another day._ Maybe not, but Rodney was determined to—

"Rodney," Jennifer yelled. "Get over her."

He almost tripped over his feet getting back to her. "What's wrong?"

Jennifer seized his hand and pressed it to her belly. "There. Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" His eyes widened. "Oh, my God."

"Yeah, Nate's been restless all morning. Must have wondered where Daddy went."

Rodney's heart beat fast in his chest. Nathaniel had been kicking for the better part of a month but never when Rodney was around. It seemed every one of their friends – John, Carson, even Ronon – had felt Nate's movements. But the boy remained strangely, stubbornly lethargic around dear old dad. Until now.

_Great timing, son. This is the perfect Father's Day present._

"You going to open your gift?" Jennifer asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Rodney laughed. "As long as my son's kicking, I'm staying right here."

**(*) **Soon to be chronicled in the pages of _Stargate: Atlantis: God Complex_

_**Next: Canada Day (July 1)**_

_**to be followed by  
**_

_**Independence Day (July 4)**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.  
**_


	7. Independence Day Part 1

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT

**Note: **Setting originally suggested by DaniWilder

**Chapter Seven:**

**Independence Day in The Springs**

**Part 1: Canada Day (in Spirit)  
**

**by koinekid**

_Wednesday, 4 July 2012_

_1536 MDT_

_Colorado Springs, CO_

The crackle of meat searing in its own juices, the afternoon's first sip of beer swirling on your tongue, the din of a dozen laughter-filled conversations melding into a unified harmony that makes you glad, if only once a year, to be part of a community. Sure, you might wave a flag or sing a patriotic song, but that sense of belonging – of taking pride in your people's accomplishments – that's what this holiday is all about.

Even if you're an expatriate celebrating it three days late.

Rodney McKay opened his eyes and took in the panoply of red, white and blue. Jennifer and Jeannie had worked hard on the decorations, and Rodney had been pleased to see just as many red maple leaves in the centerpieces atop the rented picnic tables as starry fields of blue.

"All right, McKay." John threw an arm round his best friend's shoulders. "I get it: you're celebrating Canada Day and Independence Day at the same time. But did you have to hang the Canadian flag higher than the American flag _on the Fourth of July_?" John gestured to the full-sized flags hung vertically to either side of the patio doors. The Maple Leaf flag _was_ noticeably higher.

Rodney exchanged a weary look with his brother-in-law. Kaleb Miller was the only other Canuck foolish enough to brave the afternoon heat with the tight-knit group clustered around the grill: John, Carson, Ronon, Radek, and Bill Lee. Hanging the flags had been Kaleb's responsibility. Though amused by his antics yesterday afternoon, Rodney had intended to sneak out after dark and obviate the potential slight before his military friends showed up. But Jennifer falling asleep in his arms last night squelched that idea. And prep work for the barbecue had driven it from his mind this morning. Or maybe Rodney was more subconsciously patriotic than he imagined. Still, he needed to defuse the situation and fast before Kaleb started in.

"It's a simple matter of geography, John." An academic smirk curled Kaleb's lip. "Rodney will back me up."

_And there he goes. _

John snorted his skepticism. "Geography?"

Deciding humor might be the best tack, Rodney nodded his agreement. "Canada _is_ the True North. It says so on our website."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the only reason." John stooped to retrieve another beer, his third of the afternoon, from the cooler. "One thing's for sure: a few more of these, and I won't care either way."

"In the interest of keeping John relatively sober," Rodney said. "Kaleb, would you mind fixing our unintentional _faux pas_? Thanks."

Grateful, it seemed, not to be thrown under the bus, Kaleb headed toward the garage to retrieve the step-ladder.

Concern and envy vied for Rodney's attention as he watched John pop the top on his beer can. As host of the _Second Annual International Freedom Festival McKay Family BBQ_ – a name that still made him laugh – Rodney was responsible for keeping his and Jennifer's guests entertained, well-fed and sober enough to drive home safely. At the same time, with Jennifer's due date less than three months away, Rodney recognized today as one of their last big events before diaper changes and 3 a.m. feedings became part of their normal routine. He longed to cut loose and enjoy himself.

But responsibility came first. He watched John guzzle half his beer and casually asked, "Did Jennifer get your keys on the way in?"

"Huh?"

"We can't have Nate's favorite uncle – sorry, Carson – favorite _American_ uncle getting into an accident." Rodney held out a hand. "You'll get them back at the end if Jennifer decides you're sober enough." Fat chance of that happening. John was already a little glass-eyed. Rodney was surprised he wasn't slurring his words yet.

"Too late, McKay. Your _much _better half already gave me the same speech, and I'll tell you what I told her." John jerked a thumb at Ronon, who was leaning against the railing and glumly nursing a Coke. "Talk to my designated driver."

Rodney raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Yep." John wiped away an imaginary tear. "Our little boy's growing up. He's got his license now, and to celebrate he gets to drive our drunk asses home." Raising his beer high, John intoned, "_To designated drivers, the life of the party_."

Carson followed suit. "To designated dri..." He trailed off when no one joined in. "Sorry, I thought were were all doing that."

Ronon shook his head and mumbled something off color.

Rodney chuckled and turned back to investigate Kaleb's progress. Movement caught his eye. Something small and blonde tore out of the house at breakneck speed.

"Maddie, no running," Kaleb called from atop the step-ladder.

But Madison ignored her father. Sprinting into the middle of the backyard, she bounced from group to group, checking each before moving on. At first Rodney thought his niece might be playing a game, albeit an odd one, but her movements were too frenzied.

"Mum!" Madison yelled at the top of her lungs.

Jeannie broke off from one of the small groups and trotted over to her daughter. Madison seized her by the hand and practically dragged her back to the house.

Rodney didn't like the look of this. Tossing his spatula to Kaleb, he followed the girls inside.

* * *

Insurance companies and HMOs concerned Jennifer McKay little during her time with the SGC. When a patient needed treatment, she treated him. End of story. Spending three years in the private sector had given her renewed appreciation for the hardships face by civilian doctors, but it hadn't made dealing with bureaucrats like Gloria Fine any easier. Jennifer swore her hospital's new chief of medicine was incapable of making the simplest decision without crunching the numbers first. _Can we afford three sheets of toilet tissue, or should I limit myself to two?_ Honestly, if Jennifer had to sit there and listen to one more—

"Gah!" Jennifer jumped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Easy, sweetie." Jeannie rubbed her sister-in-law's shoulders. "Mer says we need more ice."

"Oh, it's in the freezer in the garage."

"Could you show me?" Jeannie said. "Please."

Breathing shakily, Jennifer rose from the couch. "If you ladies will excuse me, apparently I need to swoop in and save my husband's barbecue."

"Certainly, certainly." Gloria dismissed Jennifer from her own living room with the wave of a hand. "Now, Taylor, you were telling me how you delivered without a licensed doctor."

"Teyla," the woman answered. "My name is _Teyla_."

"Your name wouldn't be anything if infection had set in," Gloria clucked her tongue. "With an at-home birth, the risks of—"

"I was not at home." Teyla shot Jennifer a death glare as fierce as any that ever darkened the Athosian's visage on a Pegasus battlefield. _Do not leave me alone with this woman_, was her silent entreaty.

Mouthing a half-hearted apology, Jennifer allowed herself to be led away.

"Brr, it's cold in there," Jeannie muttered as soon as she and Jennifer had reached the kitchen.

"Central air. It's one of the perks of playing the happy host. While the boys are roasting outside, I sit here in comfort." She glanced back toward the living room. "_Relative_ comfort anyway."

"I wasn't referring to the thermostat, Jen. The way your fists were clenched, I thought you were going to hit that woman. Why did you even invite her?"

"You can thank your brother for that one. Rodney thought cozying up to the chief of medicine would be good for my career." Jennifer sank into a chair at the kitchen table and massaged her temples. "I love that man with all my heart, Jeannie, but sometimes I want to strangle him."

"Wait until after he puts on the veggie burgers, okay?"

"I'll try."

"I'd appreciate that." Jeannie chuckled. "Now, where's your Tylenol."

"I thought you wanted ice."

"First things first. Tylenol."

"The drawer next to the dishwasher." Jennifer pointed. "How hot is it out there?"

"About eighty I'd say." Jeannie rummaged through the cabinets for a glass, then filled it with cool water from the dispenser on the fridge. "If you're thinking of taking a walk to clear your head, I wouldn't."

"No, it just seems like we shouldn't be out of ice this early."

"We're not. Mer didn't send me."

"Then why did you—? Oh, my God. You lied to my boss. _I_ lied to my boss."

Setting the water on the table, Jeannie pulled up a chair and grasped her sister-in-law's hands. "I had to. Maddie came to get me, said she'd never seen Aunt Jen look so upset."

"I hadn't," a small voice squeaked. Madison stood in the doorway to the patio clutching Rodney's waist. "You don't really want to hurt Uncle Mer, do you?"

Jennifer's heart melted. She spread her arms, beckoning the girl over. "Of course not, sweetie. I would never hurt your uncle. I'm really sorry I scared you."

Madison shrugged. "S'okay."

"Thanks for the rescue. You're my hero."

Madison grinned, returning the hug a little too tightly.

Jeannie stood and strolled over to Rodney. "You were supposed to stay outside until I called for you."

"You try saying no to her." He nodded toward Madison.

"I'm her mother. I say no all the time."

"I stand corrected," Rodney snapped. "Now, could you give me a minute with my wife?"

"Come on, Maddie, let's go find your dad before he offends _all_ the Americans." Jeannie slipped the bottle of Tylenol into Rodney's hand. "Make sure she takes one, Mer, and don't let her give you that _doctor knows best_ bunk. One won't hurt the baby, and she knows it."

When they were alone, Rodney sank into the chair next to Jennifer. He shook the pill bottle, and at her nod, popped the top and handed over a caplet. She snapped it in two and returned one half to the bottle before swallowing.

Her stubbornness, as always, made him smile. "Are you okay?"

She sighed. "I can't stand that woman."

"I'm sorry I made you invite her."

"Made me?"

"You know what I mean."

She chuckled, dryly. "Yeah, but you were right, Rodney. This is my career now, and I need to learn to play the game. If I'd known how a few years ago, maybe I'd still be with the SGC."

"That wasn't your fault. It was nepotism, plain and simple." **(*)** Rodney squeezed her hand. A conspiratorial grin lit up his face as he leaned in. "I've been talking with Radek, and he says you-know-who is not doing so well researching you-know-what you-know-where."

"Really?" Jennifer tried to keep the surge of giddiness from showing on her face. Realizing it was just her and her husband at the table, she let herself go. "Tell me everything."

"Even with Carson's help, she's – and I'm quoting here – floundering."

"Oh, baby." She pressed forward to claim his lips. "You are a smooth talker."

"So, this is where you've gotten off to?" Silent on the living room carpet, the clicking of Gloria Fine's heels echoed off the kitchen tile. Scuff marks followed in her wake.

She extended a hand. Warily, Rodney accepted it.

"Mister McKay, Jennifer, thank you for inviting me into your...lovely home, but I've just been paged. It seems there was a five-car pileup on Ronald Reagan Highway, and I'm needed at the hospital."

"Should I join you?" Jennifer said.

"No, no dear. We'll be getting along without our Harvard-trained prodigy soon enough. Let's consider today a preview. Enjoy family time. I'll see myself out."

The front door slammed behind her, and Rodney quipped, "She certainly knows how to suck the life out of a party." He wound an arm around Jennifer's waist and perked up his ears for whatever scathing retort she cooked up. He couldn't wait to hear what his wife would call that horrid woman.

Instead he felt her shaking against him. He tilted her head up to espy the tears streaming down her cheeks. Interrupting the flow of one rivulet with a kiss, he surrounded her with his strong arms. That's when she let loose her first sob.

"It's okay," he said. "Shh, it's okay."

Teyla entered the room in a huff. "That woman is insufferable, Jennifer. If you were not carrying a life inside of you, I would..."

When Rodney met her eyes, she deflated. "I will make certain you are not disturbed," she said and went to stand guard at the patio door.

Nodding his thanks, he turned his attention to his wife. He had just opened his mouth to speak when the doorbell rang.

_**To be continued**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_

**(*)_ Being chronicled in the companion series: _**

_**Valentine's Day in the Bay**_


	8. Independence Day Part 2

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Note: **Thanks to all who've reviewed one or more of these little holiday vignettes: **_BetherdyBabe, DaletheChu, DaniWilder, darkangel, ElisaD263, Jay Say, Lumpy, The Queen of Confusion and RoryFaller. _**The feedback and positive responses make it all worthwhile. Hope this installment meets with equal approval. The Independence Day saga seems to have taken on a life of its own. It'll be four parts minimum, maybe more. And look for guest stars galore.

**Chapter Eight:**

**Independence Day in The Springs**

**Part 2: Glory Days**

**by koinekid**

_Wednesday, 4 July 2012_

_1552 MDT_

_Colorado Springs, CO_

The cheerful chimes of the doorbell sounded in Jennifer McKay's ears. Centering herself with a few deep breaths – a technique learned as much from her combat training as from her birthing class – she withdrew from the protective circle of her husband's arms. The stubborn set of her jaw and the determined glint in her eye told him all he needed to know. Just in case, she spoke her thoughts aloud: "No way in hell I'll let that witch stop me from enjoying the holiday with my family."

Rodney's eyes shone with pride. "Tell me what you need."

"Three minutes to freshen up." Jennifer nodded resolutely. "Greet our guests. I'll be right out."

"Yes, ma'am." He snapped a salute.

She cuffed him on the arm, then grabbed the collar of his tee shirt and hauled him down for a quick, rough kiss.

"Go, go." Laughing, he ushered her down the hall.

Jennifer shut the door to the downstairs bathroom behind her and splashed cool water on her face. She began to feel better right away. Looking at her reflection in the mirror made her feel worse. _Three minutes? _Maybe if she had thirty.

For convenience' sake Jennifer kept a small makeup kit in the cabinet beneath the sink for when she and Rodney entertained. It was better than schlepping up the stairs every time her lipstick needed reapplying. She was puzzling over how to maneuver herself to the floor to retrieve the kit when she noticed it was already out, laying next to the sink. Either a guest had been snooping and neglected to cover the evidence, or Rodney had silently anticipated another of his pregnant wife's needs. She smirked. A few years ago, he would have crowed about it. Their first Christmas in Colorado Springs came to mind.

Among the many gifts her then boyfriend showered on her that year was a new doorbell for their home, one that he programmed to mimic the door chimes on Atlantis. His obvious self-satisfaction with his efforts caused Jennifer to try and endure the gift as long as possible. A mere two weeks later, however, she broke down and begged Rodney to change it back. _Atlantis is our past,_ had been her excuse, _and I want to focus on our future._ It was a half-truth, the worst kind of lie.

For it covered a secret she dare not share with Rodney: a desire, sometimes a yearning, to return to her old life. To head a department instead of answering to a petty, vindictive witch like Gloria Fine. To practice medicine on the cutting edge instead of playing catch-up all the time. To fully engage her wondrous mental faculties with research _and_ patients, surgery _and_ general practice instead of being forced to specialize and stagnate.

Most days Jennifer could ignore the desire, press it to the back of her mind and pretend it didn't exist. Or she would liken herself to a former athlete dreaming about her glory days. Like Dad, who still got that wistful look in his eyes whenever he reminisced about playing college football.

_Could have gone pro, Jenny, _he always said, _if it weren't for that injury senior year._

_Do you regret it, Daddy? _Her own eight-year-old voice echoed in her memory.

_Nah, baby girl. If I didn't bust my knee, I never would've met the prettiest physical therapist assistant in all Wisconsin, and we never would've had the cutest, smartest daughter in the whole world. And what's a big, fat, juicy NFL contract worth without my two best girls?_

_Nothin', Daddy!_

_That's right, baby. Nothin'._

Jennifer could relate; she wouldn't trade her two best guys for anything either. Rodney and Nathaniel, her husband and unborn son, were the dual lights of her life, and she'd give up anything to keep them. Even her dreams.

Dad considered his knee injury an act of providence. He'd gladly exchange his lifelong goal of playing for the Packers for a career coaching high school ball so long as Jennifer's mom was part of the deal. But take cause-and-effect out of the equation. Say Dad could have had Mom without sacrificing his goals. Say he made it to the NFL, met his dream girl, and only then torn his ACL and lost his career. Might he have allowed a little bitterness to seep in then? Wouldn't he have had the right?

Jennifer never let Rodney know how miserable her job made her. Sure, she complained. They both did. Grousing about work to a sympathetic someone was part of what being a couple was all about. But home was a sanctuary, and crossing the threshold was like passing through decon. It blunted the force of her complaints and caused all but the most severe to simply fall away. Now Gloria's presence had polluted that sanctuary. The stench of the woman's animosity hung in the air like sulfur after a gunshot. And since Rodney had been so quick to apologize, Jennifer barely had time to be angry at him.

Staring at her reflection, Jennifer frowned. She'd smudged her lipstick, and wiping away the excess only made her lips look swollen. Her eyes were still puffy too, but she'd done the best she could with her three minutes. Already she heard voices in the foyer. _Time to get out there, McKay._

Tingles ran through her left hand when Jennifer reached for the door. Staring at her wedding and engagement rings, she sighed. Edema was a common ailment during pregnancy, and one that Jennifer was well acquainted with. Swelling in her feet and ankles had already forced her to buy larger shoes. She'd hoped to wear her rings a while longer, but it was better to remove them now that have cut off later. Twisting them off, she carefully, reverentially slipped the rings into a pocket.

Pasting on a smile she hoped didn't appear terribly fake, she opened the door. When she saw the trio Rodney was chatting up in the foyer, her fake smile vanished. It was replaced with a genuine one.

"Sam!"

_**To be continued**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**Three very special guest stars show up next time. Any guesses who?**_


	9. Independence Day Part 3

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Note: **I'll be releasing shorter chapters for the duration of the story. It's more in keeping with the vignette-style this story started with and will help with a personal goal of mine: to publish something at least every ten days. We'll see how that goes.

**To the reviewers:** **DaletheChu, DaniWilder, ElisaD263, Jay Say, and The Queen of Confusion **Thanks so much for the encouragement. It's the fuel I need to continue this and other projects.

**Chapter Nine:**

**Independence Day in The Springs**

**Part 3: School Bus Blues**

**by koinekid**

_Wednesday, 4 July 2012_

_1556 MDT_

_Colorado Springs, CO_

Colonel Samantha Carter more closely resembled a fashion model than the commander of an intergalactic starship. Not every woman her age could pull off skintight blue jeans and a floral pleated blouse, but with the exception of a few laugh lines around the eyes, Sam looked as youthful today as the day she briefly took command of the Atlantis expedition five years ago. Jennifer could only dream of staying so fit that far into her forties. She grunted as a well-timed kick from Nathaniel reminded her of the lasting effect Baby would have on Mommy's waistline.

"My God, Jennifer," Sam cried. "You're humongous."

"Thanks a lot." Jennifer acted hurt but accepted a friendly arm around her shoulders. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her pale yellow sundress. _Why did I wear this?_ she wondered. _I look like a school bus._

"You look amazing," Sam gushed. Her hand hovered over Jennifer's belly. "May I?"

Jennifer beamed. "Please."

Flattening a palm against her friend's prodigious belly, _Aunt Sam_ attempted to coax some acknowledgment of her presence from the boy within. A surprisingly girlish giggle erupted from her throat when Nathaniel stirred. Jennifer herself nearly giggled when she saw Rodney's wide-eyed reaction to Sam's outburst. The colonel's entire bearing seemed more relaxed since her last visit to their home. Jennifer suspected that might have something to do with one of her two escorts. And probably not the one with the bucket had slung low over his eyes.

The other man Jennifer had seen in the flesh only once before: during a ceremony honoring Rodney's team and other key members of the Atlantis expedition for destroying a Wraith hive ship in orbit around Earth. The man in question had been the one presenting the medals. Gray-haired and square-jawed, General Jack O'Neill cut an imposing figure even out of uniform. Then as now she understood what Sam saw in him, if indeed he was that mysterious man in Washington she once mentioned. Sam and Jack shared a look.

_Oh, yeah, _Jennifer decided. _He's the one._ Allowing herself to drift into fantasy, she pictured Rodney with graying hair and a few additional lines on his face. She shot him a smile; he'd make for a handsome older man someday.

Rodney smiled back before inclining his head toward the general and laughing at what, based on delivery, had to be an intensely dry joke. "You're a braver man than I, Jack," Rodney said.

"No." Jack shook his head. "Just stupider."

Rodney snorted. "I'll say." His eyes gaped. "Wh-what I mean is—"

"Relax, McKay. Put a beer and a brat in my hands, and I'll forget all about it until your performance review." Jack strode over to take his place at Sam's side. His hand went to the small of her back with an assurance that said it belonged there. Sam did not lean against him, but her posture did shift subtly in his direction.

Stepping away from the pair, Jennifer sidled up to her husband and offered her left hand to the last of the trio, a dark-skinned man whose heavy-lidded eyes were shaded beneath the sloping brim of his hat. He'd not doffed it upon entering, and Jennifer knew it would remain in place for the duration of his visit.

With a regal nod the man accepted her hand. The serenity exuding from him rivaled Teyla's, and if Jennifer were honest, she'd admit the deep baritone of his voice made her shiver. "Thank you for inviting me into your home, Jennifer McKay."

She slid an arm around her husband's waist. "Rodney and I are glad to have you, um...I'm sorry, I don't remember what I'm supposed to call you."

A wide smile. "You may refer to me as _Murray_."

Rodney's arm snaked around Jennifer's hip and drew her tight against him. She snuggled closer, resting her head against his shoulder and moving her left hand to his chest as soon as Murray released it. Rodney stared hard at her bare ring finger.

Murray pulled his other hand from behind his back. A plastic shopping bag dangled from his fist. "I have procured potato salad," he announced, the pride in his tone making Jennifer chuckle.

"Thanks, Murray," she said. "Rodney, honey, could you show our guests to the patio while I head upstairs."

"Oh, sure." Rodney frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Peachy. I just need to get something from our room." She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned toward the stairs, pausing at the landing to offer her guests a final wave.

"Hold on," Sam called. She and Jack shared another look. "I'll catch up with you," she said, brushing her lips against his.

Rodney shot Jennifer a look as if to say, _Are they trying to upstage us?_

Jennifer quirked an eyebrow: _It's not a competition._

He mirrored her expression: _Everything is, and we can win this one. _

Amusement softened her features, and she might have relented if she hadn't already kissed his cheek. No way was she getting into a make-out contest with a man who regularly addressed the joint chiefs. The words _breach of decorum_ did not begin to do justice to the notion.

Rodney tried to conceal his disappointment, and Jennifer appreciated the effort. She was about to reach for him when Sam joined her at the landing. "How about you show me that nursery you've been bragging about?"

With that, they ascended the stairs, leaving the men alone in the foyer. As they neared the second floor, Jennifer heard Rodney say, "This way, guys. The barbecue awaits."

_**To be continued**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_


	10. Independence Day Part 4

**Disclaimer: **MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Note: **To all who have taken the time to review this story, I say thank you: **DaletheChu, DaniWilder, ElisaD263, Jay Say, **and **LockBox22**, I appreciate the feedback.

**Elisa**, there's a little extra Sam and Jack shippage in this chapter just for you.

**Jay**, I think a Sam/Jack, Jennifer/Rodney double-date is a perfect venue for a kissing contest. Maybe you'd like to write it, hmm?

**Chapter Ten:**

**Independence Day in The Springs**

**Part 4: Through a Glass Darkly**

**by koinekid**

_Wednesday, 4 July 2012_

_1603 MDT_

_Colorado Springs, CO_

Had Rodney McKay assumed his barbecue would descend into chaos without him, he'd have been proven wrong by the combined efforts of his best friend and his brother-in-law. John and Kaleb had set aside any lingering animosity from the flag fiasco and were working in tandem to keep the food rolling out. From the look of things Kaleb had even convinced a few of the meat-eaters to sample the vegetarian cuisine. That worried Rodney. Based on the RSVPs, he and Jennifer had anticipated a low vegetarian turnout and shopped accordingly. Yet Kaleb's cooking had converted Rodney's sister from a blissful carnivore to a card-carrying ovo-lacto. Would they have enough food to go around? Rodney fished his mobile phone from his pocket, intending to text the question to Jennifer.

"General," John called, his speech only slightly slurred from the alcohol. "What can I set you up with?"

Rodney breathed a sigh of relief as Jack, true to his word, requested a bratwurst. No way vegetarian food would sate the hearty appetites of all these soldiers. Then Jack added, "The grilled corn on the cob looks good too."

Kaleb puffed out his chest. "That's my specialty."

Rodney scowled at the phone before stuffing it back into his pocket. No need to bother Jen; He'd check the fridge in a few minutes. Turning, he perused the crowd. With the exception of the two cooks, the group around the grill had dispersed. Carson had seated himself across from Jeannie at one of the crowded picnic tables, and the two were engaged in an animated conversation. Rodney recalled the Scot's disappointment at learning of Jeannie's marriage when she first visited Atlantis: _Such a pity. She reminds me of someone I once dated. I think I'd have married the lass if her brother hadn't tried to kill me. _(*****)

Nearby, Radek was talking with his ex-wife, a short woman with mousy brown hair and glasses thicker than his. Shortly after her transfer to Atlantis, she and Radek had begun wearing their rings again, Though they still kept separate quarters, Radek claimed to be happy. Jennifer thought it incredibly sweet, and while Rodney hesitated to say so, he was glad for his former second. His current second, meanwhile, was having less success at the game of love. Bill's tactic of choice: inviting potential paramours to join his next _World of Warcraft_ campaign. He insisted it had worked before and would again. But not, apparently, on Jennifer's colleagues from the hospital.

Further into the yard a cluster of women – married and single alike – had formed around Ronon as he regaled them with tales of the battlefield. Murray exchanged his potato salad for a couple of cans of beer and started across the yard. When he approached the fan club, his baritone voice booming, "Come, Ronon Dex, join me for a drink," a number of female eyes turned in Murray's direction. More than a few stayed turned. Ronon grimaced.

Owing to his duties as designated driver, Ronon refused the beer, but a raven-haired beauty flashed a gleaming smile and offered her cup. "I could use a refill."

Murray grinned and popped the top.

Retrieving his phone once more, Rodney activated the camera. Seeing all the merrymaking would do Jennifer good. He snapped a few pics and typed his message: _Ur missing the fun! _He paused before pressing send and strolled into the yard. One of the nursery's windows looked out over the back yard. Jennifer and Sam might be watching the fun already.

Shielding his eyes from the sun, Rodney squinted at the nursery window. Through the glare on the glass, he spotted two people, one with long hair, another with short. They were passionately kissing.

The bottom dropped out of Rodney's stomach.

* * *

The fingertips skimming the back of Jennifer's neck made her shiver. "Hey! Cold hands," she mumbled.

Sam laughed. "Jack complains about them too."

Jennifer twisted her upper body to regard the woman standing behind her. "Do you often have General O'Neill in this position?"

A shrug. "He likes my help putting on his dog tags in the morning. And sometimes in the afternoon."

"In the—?" Jennifer's jaw dropped. "Sam, you're awful."

"Hold still." Grasping the young woman's shoulders, Sam compelled her to face forward. "You know you were just as bad when you and Rodney first got together."

"Was not." Jennifer blushed. "And anyway, how would you know? You were in another galaxy."

"I have my sources on Atlantis." Sam's eyes twinkled. "Do you still have that slinky red dress?"

"A-are you going to help me with this or not?"

Sweeping aside her friend's golden mane, Sam brought together the ends of a silver chain. She fiddled with the clasp a good twenty seconds before managing to pull back the lever and slip the loop into the open circle. "Ha! Got it," she said as the clasp snapped shut. "You know, dog tag chains are a lot easier to fasten."

"Next time," Jennifer quipped as the chain settled against her neck. She closed the jewelry box atop her bureau, traced the contours of the elegant silver picture frame that had been her Mother's Day gift, and turned to face her friend. "It's funny. I take my rings off all the time before surgery, but it felt wrong not to wear them today." She lifted a section of the chain, and her wedding and engagement bands slid down its length to bump against her chest.

Her brows bunched. Something still felt wrong. _Ah. _The modest neckline of her sundress covered her bust all the way to her clavicle. She tucked the chain beneath her dress and sighed her contentment as the gold bands made contact once more with her flesh.

"Today, you're not a surgeon," Sam suggested. "You're a wife and a mom and a party host. And there's that frown again. Is everything okay?"

"It's just the heat. It has me all..." She gestured vaguely, unable to finish.

"Come on, Jennifer. We're friends. I'd like to help if I can."

Jennifer crossed the room and sank onto the bed. The springs compressed further than she would have liked.

"It's not Rodney, is it?" Sam sat next to her.

Eyes flashing, Jennifer shot back, "Of course not."

Sam grinned. "I figured. How about that dragon lady in the pink business suit?"

Jennifer laughed a little. An hour or so ago when she opened her front door to welcome Gloria Fine, the woman's pink suit gave her a moment's amusement. Had the visitor been anyone else, Jennifer might have joked, _Avon calling?_ But perusing the Want Ads for a new job did not strike her as a particularly fun holiday activity.

"That was my Chief of Medicine," she said. "Did you run into her outside?"

Sam nodded. "She almost hit Jack's car when we pulled up. The glare she shot him could melt carbon."

"The hospital paged her," Jennifer explained. "There was a multi-car pileup on Ronald Reagan Highway."

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"According to Gloria. Why?"

"Reagan is road we used to get here, and there was no wreck."

Jennifer frowned. "Maybe it happened after you passed."

"Maybe," Sam agreed. "But you don't think so?"

"It would be just like Gloria to make up an excuse to leave early and insult me on the way out." Jennifer let out a shaky breath. "I honestly don't know why that woman hates me so much."

"I might," Sam offered. "Ever hear of Ivy League envy? You got into Harvard; she didn't."

Jennifer shook her head. "I didn't know that. How did _you_?"

Before Sam could respond, laughter rang through the room. Her sharp eyes roved across the room then settled on an LCD monitor mounted on the wall opposite the bed. The display blinked to life, and as the picture took focus, it revealed a man and a woman kissing in front of a window. The woman stepped out of the embrace and pulled the man toward the center of the room.

"Someone might see," she whined.

"It's the second floor, babe," he returned but let himself be dragged along without complaint. As they neared the bottom of the image, motion sensors in the nursery automatically switched the display to a feed from another camera so that the pair were at the top of the picture once more.

"Is that the baby monitor Rodney gave you?" Sam asked. The engineer in her stared hungrily at the technology.

"Part of it." Jennifer said. Rodney had begun the project before Easter, installing LCD screens of various sizes in strategical locations throughout the house and keying them to a network of high quality webcams overlooking the nursery. At first he limited himself to large monitors in the living room and here in the bedroom and a flip-down monitor in the the kitchen. But as the weeks passed, he added monitor after monitor until every room in the house was wired. He'd even installed a monitor on the patio despite Jennifer's protestation that it was unnecessary. As long as Nate was in his crib, one of them would always remain _inside_ the house.

"Sam, how do you know about Gloria?"

The colonel pointed at the woman on the screen. "I recognize her. Him too, I think."

Jennifer nodded. "They're from—"

A shriek echoed through the speakers.

* * *

The LCD monitor on the wall activated as soon as Rodney stepped into the living room. Paternal instincts drove his eyes to the screen despite his knowledge that his son was safely ensconced in Jennifer's womb. _A good sign, _he decided.

"Maybe we ought to consider having one of our own," a masculine voice warbled over the speaker.

"Jay, it's way too soon," another moaned.

The female voice was clearly not Jennifer's, and Rodney deflated. It wasn't as though he really believed his wife would betray him with another woman. Okay, maybe when he'd had too much to drink, the fantasy of Jennifer and Sam sharing a kiss might briefly cross his mind. But when confronted with the actual possibility... Well, he'd never have that fantasy again.

Rodney crossed the room to discover the identities of the trespassers who'd nearly given him a heart attack. On the monitor, he could see Jennifer's favorite nurse from Atlantis, Marie...something. He never could remember her last name. She and her longtime boyfriend, Joseph Kidd were apparently taking an unauthorized tour of the nursery. Kidd was an Air Force captain, or had been. Rodney recalled Jennifer possibly mentioning a promotion. A pity. _Major Kidd _didn't have quite the same ring.

"We could start on that baby right now." Kidd stepped behind her and wound his arms around her waist. "Making love in your old boss's house, that's gotta be a fantasy."

"Jay..." Her protests fell silent when he began nibbling her ear. She reached for the crib to steady herself.

Rodney huffed. How many people were going to make out in his house today? Sam and Jack, he didn't mind. But Marie and Kidd were inches from where Rodney's son would sleep. He stood with his hand poised over the transmit button. If one article of clothing came off...

Kidd's fingers toyed with the buttons on Marie's silky blouse. His hand disappeared beneath the fabric.

Rodney pressed the button.

Marie's shriek was loud enough to distort the speakers; Rodney would need to adjust the gain on the microphones before the baby arrived.

_**To be continued**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Note:** Special thanks to DaniWilder for use of the Joseph Kidd character, who received his first mention in "How One Date Changed Jennifer Keller's Life."

**(*)** Ten points if you correctly identify this reference. Hint: it's a film.


	11. Independence Day Part 5

**Disclaimer:** MGM owns SGA; KOI does NOT.

**Spoilers: **Trio, Brain Storm

**Note 1:** The first scene appeared in abbreviated form in the last chapter.

**Note 2: **Labor Day in The Springs, the culmination and "last" official chapter in this series is coming. The author needs one more chapter to wrap up Independence Day, after which Baby McKay will make his long awaited appearance. Stay tuned.

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Independence Day in The Springs**

**Part 5: Opportunities of a Lifetime**

**by koinekid**

_Wednesday, 4 July 2012_

_1610 MDT_

_Colorado Springs, CO_

Rodney tripped the motion sensor in the living room doorway, and the flat screen on the wall flickered to life, displaying a live video feed from the nursery. Knowing that their unborn son remained safely ensconced in Jennifer's womb did not stop him from glancing toward the screen. Suspicion, as much as paternal instinct, directed his gaze. Minutes after Samantha Carter dragged his pregnant wife upstairs to tour the nursery, Rodney spied a couple passionately kissing through the window.

Halfway across the room to get a better look at the monitor, he stopped himself. _You're being childish, McKay. Jennifer is the most genuinely honest person you've ever met. Betraying you is not in her nature._ Sinking onto the couch, he removed his glasses and massaged his temples. _But why did she take off her rings?_

"Maybe we ought to have one of our own," a voice warbled over the monitor's speakers. A_ masculine_ voice.

"It's too soon, Jay." The second voice, though feminine, was clearly not Jennifer's.

Rodney sagged, relief painting a silly smile across his face. Heeding his supposedly vast intellect would have saved him a trip across the backyard. But emotion, not intellect, had always driven his relationship with Jennifer. Fear kept him from asking for a date until she all but promised to say yes. Self-loathing kept him from making their love public until she wore that slinky red dress on their first Valentine's Day, and he hadn't been able to keep his hands off her. And guilt. Who could forget guilt?

Not over anything he said or did, though a list of his failings as boyfriend and husband could no doubt fill a tome. Rodney's guilt stemmed from the little fantasy tucked in the back of his mind. Concocted in the days before he took seriously the notion that Jennifer might be interested in him, he still resurrected it from time to time, usually when he drank too much.

The scenario began with him, Sam, and Jennifer becoming trapped in an abandoned mining facility off world, an event which had happened. While in reality Sam had broken her leg, and he and Jennifer ended up with bumps, bruises, and rope-burned hands, events in his fantasy took a decidedly different turn: Sam had never found that blasted coil of rope, and _Would You Rather? _became _Truth or Dare._ And it all started with Jennifer and Sam sharing a kiss.

When Rodney and Jennifer became a couple, the fantasy grew tamer and tamer until Sam disappeared altogether. But the kiss still remained fresh and vivid in Rodney's imagination. Only now, instead of thrilling him, it made him sick.

Deciding that he needed to see Jennifer immediately, Rodney stood on wobbly legs and headed for the foyer. _Wait._ First, he should identify the trespassers who'd nearly given him a heart attack. He crossed the room, envisioning with wicked glee the cold showers and random power outages he'd visit upon them if this were Atlantis. He stopped cold. _Those two? I should have known._

On the monitor Rodney could see Jennifer's favorite nurse from Atlantis, Marie...something (he could never remember her last name). She and her companion, longtime boyfriend Joseph Kidd, were notorious among the expedition for being repeatedly caught in compromising positions. Kidd was an Air Force captain, or had been. Rodney recalled Jennifer possibly mentioning a promotion. A pity. _Major Kidd_ didn't have quite the same ring.

"We could start on that baby right now," Kidd said, stepping behind Marie and winding his arms around her waist. "Making love in your old boss's house, that's got to be a fantasy."

"Jay..." Marie's protests fell silent when he began nibbling her ear. She steadied herself against the crib.

As he watched, Rodney's jaw tightened. How many guests were going to make out in his house today? He wasn't bothered by Sam and Jack's chaste kiss in the foyer. According to the classic baseball metaphor, it was barely first base. But Marie and Kidd had rounded first and were barreling toward second. Worse, they were doing it inches from where baby Nathaniel would sleep. Rodney stood with his finger poised over the intercom. If one article of clothing came off...

Kidd toyed with the buttons on Marie's silky blouse. His hand disappeared beneath the fabric.

Rodney pressed the button. "Step. Away. From. The crib."

Marie's shriek was loud enough to distort the speakers, and Rodney noted that he would need to adjust the gain on the microphones before the baby arrived.

* * *

Over the speaker he heard, "Rodney, what are you doing?"

Years away from home had blunted Jennifer's accent, but upset or excitement made her sound as if she'd never left Wisconsin. And after a couple of Eau Claire Express baseball games with Jennifer's dad, Rodney could tell an excited Wisconsinite. He activated the intercom. "But the crib—"

"Is fine, sweetheart. Marie, on the other hand, you scared the hell out of."

Rodney cringed when he heard Sam laughing in the background. He checked the indicator light on the intercom. "Are you in the bedroom?"

"The nursery was occupied, so I'm showing Sam where you ravish me on a nightly basis."

"Wh-what?"

"I had to get a chain from my jewelry box," Jennifer said, humor briefly returning to her voice. "Now Marie and Jay – our _friends_, Marie and Jay – are headed downstairs. I expect you to be nice to them."

Rodney snorted. "Can I expect their clothes to stay on?"

"Rodney!"

"All right."

"You're a saint. Listen – What?" Jennifer's voice lost volume as if she had turned away from the intercom. "Okay. Rodney, Sam suggests you talk to the General." Another pause. "Huh? No, I'm not calling him _Jack_. Because it's disrespectful. Listen, honey, I've got to go."

"Everything okay?"

"Just fine. Sam and I need more girl time. Talk to _General_ O'Neill. And be nice to Marie. Do it for me."

"When you put it that way," Rodney muttered.

"Thanks."

* * *

The door leading to the foyer opened a crack, and a pair of eyes peeked through. Sighing heavily, Rodney beckoned Marie and Kidd enter. Their clasped hands separated at Rodney's glare.

"Sorry I startled you," Rodney said. "But, come on, in a nursery?"

Kidd grinned. "No stranger than some of the places you and the misses are rumored to have scratched the itch. Ow!"

Marie had elbowed him.

"And how would you know anything about that?" Rodney shot back.

Shrugging, Kidd slid an arm around Marie's waist and pulled her close. "You know how it goes, Rod." He twirled a hand. "Girl talk becomes pillow talk."

_Rod?_

Marie blushed furiously. Breaking apart from Kidd, she stalked away toward the kitchen and the backyard beyond. A shocked expression passed over Kidd's face, and he glanced back and forth between his retreating girlfriend and the suddenly amused scientist.

"Go after her, idiot," Rodney demanded.

_Be nice,_ Jennifer's words echoed. Rodney squeezed Kidd's shoulder. "There's a guest room down the hall, third door on the right, if you need it. Just..." He grimaced. "Change the sheets when you're done."

Kidd nodded his thanks and jogged away.

"Better yet," Rodney called, "burn them."

* * *

"Girl time?" Sam raised a brow.

"For ten minutes we've dished about boys and clothes and girls we hate." Jennifer stepped away from the monitor. "What would _you_ call it?"

"The opportunity of a lifetime. For both of us." Sam reached beneath her collar and came up with a silver ball chain. Normally such a chain would support a pair of dog tags. Sam's supported something else. "See, Jennifer," she said. "You're not the only one wearing a diamond ring close to your heart."

Though no match for hers, Jennifer thought the diamond quite impressive. She carefully maneuvered Sam into her arms. Managing to hold in her girly squeal, she delivered a simple, dignified, "Congratulations. You and Jack are a perfect match."

"Don't you mean _General O'Neill_?"

Jennifer snorted. "Point taken. How long?"

"Two weeks, since my tour on the _Hammond_ ended. It's not official yet and won't be until he retires. But he asked, and I said yes."

Rodney hadn't mentioned that Sam's time as a starship commander had come to an end. Jennifer frowned. "So, are you moving back to Colorado Springs?"

"You want to know if I mean to reclaim my old job from your husband?" Sam shook her head. "No, believe it or not, productivity has gone up with a Head of Science who's not gallivanting across the galaxy every week. McKay is here to stay. I've accepted an assignment in Washington."

Jennifer connected the dots. "You're not replacing Rodney; you're replacing Jack."

"Someone has to." Sam beamed. "But there's a problem, one I need your help with."

"Anything," Jennifer said, regretting the promise almost immediately. "Within reason of course."

"Jack won't retire until he..." Sam made air quotes. "..._sets his house in order_. That includes recruiting the world's foremost expert on Wraith physiology to helm a department."

"But Carson—"

"Our best, Jennifer, not our second best."

_A department head again? _Her heart soared. To be useful, indispensable once more. _But you already are. To Rodney and Nate._ "Sam, I can't."

"You hate working for Doctor Fine." Sam gripped the younger woman's hands. "You asked how I knew about Gloria. The answer is Jack. He's kept an eye on you since you quit the program. And he wants you back – scratch that, needs you back. I'm the last person who'll say a bad word about your replacement. But she's a medical doctor, not a researcher, and she never should have been given your job."

"It's not my job, Sam, not anymore." Jennifer bit her lip. "You're right, I hate working for Gloria. But I love my family and my home, and I won't raise my son in another galaxy. Atlantis was the most exciting part of my life, but I'll never go back there. I'm sorry." Her heart was breaking as she said it. "The answer is no."

Sam watched the young woman turn away and try in vain to fight the tears leaking from her eyes. "Jennifer, no one is asking you to go back."

Her head whipped around. "You said _Wraith_ research. Last time I checked that meant Pegasus."

"I never said _field_ research. How does _Head of Biomedical Research for the Stargate Program_ sound?"

_Like a dream come true._ "Like an Earth-based job."

"Try a Cheyenne Mountain-based job. You can work nine to five most days and be home in time for supper." Sam reached out to stroke Jennifer's belly. "The complex recently refurbished its child care facilities. You and Rodney can see the little tyke during your lunch break. You'll still need to take the occasional excursion to Pegasus, but most of the research will come to you. What do you say?"

_Where do I sign?_ "Sounds like you really want me back."

Sam hesitated. "We do."

"Well, then. I have a few...conditions." Jennifer grinned wickedly. "First, let's talk salary."

_**To be continued.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Serendipitous Note:** The ballpark in which the Eau Claire Express collegiate baseball team play is called Carson Park. I tried to work this factoid in but never quite could.

**Grateful Note 1: **Thanks to DaniWilder for a few suggestions. And I hope I treated Captain...er, Major Kidd with the respect due his noble personage.

**Grateful Note 2: **Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter: **_BetherdyBabe, DaletheChu, DaniWilder, Door, Jay Say_, **and_** LockBox22, **_and to new reviewer **_Artemis Zerc_**, who commented on chapter six. Sorry it's been a while. Blame it on a hectic life.


End file.
